


Moments In Time - Lizzie & Gordo

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: A collection of drabbles/fanfics that I have written for my Tumblr side blog, all centered around our favourite nearly couple - Lizzie & Gordo. Just random moments between the two of them bundled together due to some of them being quite small.
Relationships: David "Gordo" Gordon/Lizzie McGuire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. First Kiss?

What was he _doing?_

It wasn’t anything monumental, not at all. He was just returning the CD that he had borrowed. Nevertheless, what he was doing was exactly what he _hadn’t_ expected to be doing at this moment.

He was watching Lizzie and Ronnie kiss!

It was only after the two had separated that Gordo came back to his senses. Blinking, he silently closed his mouth that had been hanging open, making a quick exit before he was spotted.

He was walking home when he started to think about it. He and Lizzie had been friends since forever, so he should be supportive of her happiness. She had a boyfriend. That was a completely normal thing to happen. So, why did he feel so _weird_ about it?

He was nearly at his front door when the thought passed his mind. Was Miranda right? Was he _jealous?_ No, that wasn’t it at all! He might love the way Lizzie’s smile lit up a room, how she was such a great friend, how he could tell her anything, how she made his heart jump just a little every time she looked at him, but he wasn’t _jealous_.

He returned the CD a few days later, trying his best to ignore the strange new feelings bubbling up within him.


	2. The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen

Gordo got the call while he was editing. Quickly saving the video file, he glanced over at his phone, taking a quick look at the caller ID before answering.

“Lizzie, what’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

* * *

As soon as he heard the knock at the door, he opened it. The sight before him was enough to make a sigh ripple through his body. A tearful Lizzie trying desperately to smile. He led her inside to the comfy couch. He could hear her sniffling as he poured some drinks for the two of them. Placing the glasses on the coffee table beside them, he took a deep breath. “What happened?” Her voice was shaky as she spoke. 

“We got into a huge fight… I-I think it might be over.” 

Gordo knew exactly who she was referring to. Her fiance. The guy was nice, but he and Gordo never really got along that well. “What was it about? Maybe you two can sort it out between you? Maybe comprom–”

“He wanted me to stop seeing you.” 

_Oh._

“It started off as something small, just an argument about the wedding planning, but then it just got out of control. I ended up suggesting that I could hang out at yours to give both of us some space. I thought I was making things easier on both of us, I really did, but then he went off on a rant about how I was spending too much time with you, and that I was marrying him, not you, and he tolerated you being around me long enough. He told me that if I wanted to marry him, I would have to stop being friends with you. Otherwise, the wedding’s off.”

Gordo let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. That was not what he had been expecting at all. He never imagined that he’d be the reason why Lizzie’s relationship was on thin ice. “Lizzie, I don’t agree with his thought process at all, but if you really love him… Be with him. We’ve had so many great years together as friends, but if it has to end because you’ve found happiness, then I’ll step aside.”

God, what was he even saying?! It _sucked_. He hated how through their friendship, Lizzie consistently fell for douchebags, and then he had to pick up the pieces when it all fell apart. Oh crap, she was talking again.

“That’s the point though - you shouldn’t have to! You’ve been my friend for so long, you mean so much to me - he should understand that!” There was a fire in her eyes now, the spirit that came out whenever she knew that she was in the right. “I mean, he even said that you loved me! He’s totally barking up the wrong tree!”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Lizzie, I-” She wasn’t listening to him anymore, ranting in between sobs. “Lizzie!” His hands were cupping her cheeks before he had a chance to stop himself. He just wanted her to calm down. To breathe.

Then she looked at him with her puffy eyes and tear-stained face, and his world stopped.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the words just fell out of his mouth. Once he had started, he couldn’t stop. He had kept so many feelings inside for so long - not anymore. 

“You don’t deserve this. You fall for people who treat you like crap, and I can’t stand by and watch it happen any more. He’s right. I love you. I’ve loved you since middle school. I loved you when we kissed in Rome. I loved you when we went to high school and carried on being friends like nothing ever happened. I loved you when you got engaged to him, and I love yo–”

Her lips were on his before he could finish.

They parted too soon, their foreheads resting against each other as they both caught their breath. Lizzie smiled, tears beginning to form once again, happy ones this time.

”I love you too, Gordo. I always have, I just didn’t want it to ruin our friendship if you didn’t love me back.” 

Gordo couldn’t find the right words, so he settled for just two familiar ones, spoken with a grin that reached from ear to ear.

“Thank you…!”

“You’re welcome..!”


	3. I'm Better When I'm With You

12:32 AM.

Lizzie couldn’t sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, she sighed. Her mind was spinning with all the thoughts inside her head. 

Bethany Jacobs. Gordo. Gordo and Bethany. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have shouted at him in the parking lot of the high school dance. Maybe she shouldn’t have accused him of rubbing the fact that he had a girlfriend while she had nobody in her face. On the other hand, he really didn’t have to blurt out that… What were the words? Oh yeah, that she kept falling for assholes, and it was her fault why she was all alone.

_Tap._

It did get pretty heated between the two of them, and Lizzie had stormed off back home, ignoring Gordo’s pleas to stay. It wasn’t her fault Brad had called her an hour before the dance to tell her that he was ditching the dance for another girl. She didn’t tell that to Gordo however - he’d be right yet again, and somehow Lizzie couldn’t handle that on top of everything else she felt.

_Tap._

What _was_ that sound? Climbing out of bed, she pulled apart the curtain, peeking out her bedroom window. The sight before her made her gasp.

Gordo, dressed in a tuxedo, throwing stones at her window.

She made her way outside, careful not to wake her parents. “Gordo, what are you doing here? Where’s Bethany?” Gordo shook his head, “You were right. I was trying to rub it in. I’m sorry.” Lizzie sighed. “I’m sorry too. You were right - Brad ditched me.”

Lizzie would have continued, but Gordo’s fingers interlacing with hers made her pause.

“I’m better when I’m with you. I… I wanted to take you to the dance, but before I could say anything, you were going with Brad. I missed my chance, and I used Bethany to try and make myself feel better, and I was wrong. I wanted you to be my date, Lizzie.”

“Ditto.”

They stayed like that for a while, laying in the garden and staring at the stars. They knew that when the sun rose again, they would have to figure out the feelings they both shared, but for now, this was enough. They _were_ better when they were together, and that was enough.


	4. I'll Never Let You Go

“God, I hate it when you’re like this!”

“What? Logical? Sensible? Well, somebody has to with you - you’ve your head stuck in the clouds all the time!”

“That’s not true!”

“That’s crap, and you know it! You’ve skipped through life like it was a Disney film, and I’ve been stuck behind you fixing all your messes!”

“What messes?!”

“Whenever something bad happens in your life, who do you go to to make you feel okay again? Me! Plus, don’t get me started on your relationships - you pick all the wrong guys!”

"Of course I go to you - you’re my best friend!”

“Best friend?! Is that another word for doormat?! Because that’s how I’m feeling right now and I’m sick of it!”

“I don’t understand, why are you being so mean?”

“I don’t want to be mean! I’m just tired, Lizzie. I’m tired of you taking me for granted!”

Silence.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Gordo.”

* * *

The air was cool as Lizzie sat on the bus shelter bench. She wasn’t even sure if there were any buses running this late at night, but she didn’t care.

“Coffee? Just how you like it?”

She reluctantly took the peace offering, not meeting his gaze as he sat down beside her. She had only begun to drink coffee recently to try and help her through college. She still hadn’t fully gotten used to the taste.

“Lizzie, about what I said earlier. I was out of line. I shouldn’t have said all of that. I’m sorry. I was just venting.”

The street was still dotted with Christmas lights, even though New Year had come and gone. They would have to be taken down soon. She glanced over to him, deciding not to avoid the elephant in the room any longer.

“I didn’t mean to take you for granted, Gordo. You were just always there for me…”

“… and I always will be. It’s just… You’ve literally known me for all your life. I’ve always been Gordo, the best friend that you can count on. Don’t get me wrong, I willingly put myself in that position too. I love being your best friend.”

She could see him fiddling with his cup as he tried to find the right words.

“Over time, I figured out how I felt. I am totally fine with being your best friend - that’s a given - but if there’s a possibility of the two of us being more, I would like that very much. I don’t need an answer right now, but please don’t worry, even if you reject me, I won’t resent you for it.”

Lizzie took a deep breath, taking her free hand and placing it in Gordo’s, their fingers interlacing. Laying her head on his shoulder, she felt herself smiling softly as she spoke.

“You told me in Junior High that you weren’t going anywhere, and you didn’t. I’ll never let you go, Gordo. You’re stuck with me.”


End file.
